Edna Corvus (DxD: FINAL)
Edna Corvus is a major character and a main heroine in the story, "DxD: FINAL." '' Similar to Toki, Edna is born between the union of a human and a demon, possessing a human father, and a demon mother. Due to her tragic past, she has isolated herself from others, and refuses to be apart of either side during the Second Great War. It's partially because of this that she has chosen to ally herself with Issei, who seeks to bring an end to the conflict. Though her mother is unknown, Edna, in spite of being a Low-tier Demon, possesses a great deal of power that allows her to fight on equal ground with many powerful foes, even Mid-Class Devils like Riser. In addition, due to her demonic heritage, she possesses the power 'Chaos Renegade', which allows her to temporarily transcend her limits to allow her to fight against High-tier Demons, hence placing her on the same level as the current Great Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer. Edna is the God Slayer of ''Cleopatra, the Queen of Egypt. Appearance Despite having lived for a long number of years, Edna appears to be in early adulthood, possessing long black hair that reaches down to her knees, which is tied into a small tail near the end with a white band. She also dresses in a skimpy outfit, wearing torn shorty shorts and torn up leggings, coupled with a few straps on her legs, as well as three belts tied around her right leg. She has another belt at her hip with a silver buckle, and wears silver greaves. Her top is rather revealing, split open at the front to reveal her stomach and abdomen, as well as a fair amount of cleavage. Over it is a worn-out black coat with black straps and silver edgings, with the left sleeve torn apart. Her left arm is covered in bandages and several straps. Underneath the bandages is an arm colored with pitch-black skin and red circuits. When Chaos Renegade is active, the arm morphs into a more bestial-like form, as it turns dark red with sharp claws, and becomes larger, extending down to her feet. Personality Edna is a very cold and introverted person. Having lived for so many years and suffering from many heartbreaks, she has closed herself off from other people. She has forfeited any form of notion of making bonds and connections with other people, and is very cold towards anyone she meets. When they try to befriend her, she pushes them away, not seeking any connections with others. That said, in spite of her introverted nature, she does protect those in need of protection when the situation presents itself for it, but she is just as likely to leave afterwards as she is to help. She also refuses help from others, believing that she is perfectly capable of defending herself. Even when proven wrong, she pushes her would-be protectors away in favor of a nomad existence. She does not like to stay in one place for long, believing that she will only cause trouble for others, or worse. Despite her cold nature, she honestly cares for others, and due to her past, believes that her existence around others will only cause pain and suffering for those who surround her. Edna is also very pessimistic. She does not believe in the positive outcome due to her past experiences, and finds the current state of the world to be a flimsy attempt at a flawed peace. She has lost any and all faith in the world. In terms of the supernatural world, she distances herself away from it, likely because of her human/demon nature, and has a particular distrust towards the Fallen Angels, most notably Baraquiel. She even displays open hostility when they meet during a Peace Conference, apparently blaming him for the deaths of the people who had raised her, simply because of her heritage, and while she has made it clear that she does not have a grudge against him, she still blames him for the incident. Edna has also made it a point to try and stay out of the war, displaying her lost faith in the supernatural world and in humans. One thing to note about her is her unquestionable loyalty to those who have earned it. Whenever someone manages to get close to her, in spite of all of her protests and attempts to cut them off, she finds herself curious about them, especially if they are similar to her in some manner. With Issei, she displays a sort of kinship with him, as well as sympathy, as she had lost her parents, though she later states her pain is far worse than his by a large margin, due to the uncanny number of years she has lived. She also finds some level of common ground with him as well, as they are both God Slayers. In spite of the fact that she has made it clear that, like Toki, she compares their relationship between that of servant and master, she finds herself surprised and intrigued by his insistence that they are equals. Her curiosity grows into slight affection when Issei declares to her that he will not die as long as she is with him, though she finds his words to be an empty promise. In spite of this, against her own wishes, she begrudgingly admits that she fell for, in her own words, "the lovable idiot." With Toki, she displays another unique trait, such as camaraderie. As the two are essentially loners, they respect each others privacy, and only ever interacts with her during battle. Outside, there are a few instances when the two mingle, if only for a short while. These interactions are usually regarding Issei and his plans, as well as training sessions to further increase their skills. Edna also displays some curiosity about the Ring of Gaea, having heard about their ideals of proving that might makes right. Another oddity Edna has is her uncanny love for meat. At the mere mention of meat, she drools, and is prone to eating large amounts of it. She has stated that meat is her favorite food, and the odds of her quitting cold turkey are as likely as her allowing to get close to someone voluntarily. History Not much is known about Edna's past, other than that her mother was a demon who fell in love with a human man. As a result of being born half-demon, she has a slowed aging process, and is implied by Toki that she has lived for nearly a hundred years. Edna has also experiences various tragedies and heartbreaks, where those closest to her have been killed, either directly because of her, or simply because they were involved with her. As a result, Edna began to distance herself from others, being emotionally scarred by these events. At some point in time, she became the God Slayer of Cleopatra, who took pity on the child and took her in, raising her as if she were her own child. Plot Powers and Abilities Quotes "I don't associate myself with others, nor should they associate themselves with me. Get involved with me, you'll die. If I were you, boy, I'd go away. Now." -to Issei "Interesting... This is the first I've heard of two God Slayers working together, not to mention one of them being the Sekiryuutei. I've told you before, that anyone who gets involved with me will end up with misfortune... but if your that insistent that you want me to go with you, fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you." -to Issei Trivia * Edna is the second half-human God Slayer shown in the story, the first being Toki. * Edna's Demon parent is hinted to be from the Night Race, given her affinity for Lightning and Dark Magic. * Her last name, Corvus, is Latin for "crow." * She is '5, 8" ft tall, and weighs 113 lbs. * According to the Magicians, her strength is AA-Class. * Her favorite food is Salisbury Steak. * It's been stated by Issei that Edna's cup size is an E. * Despite being classified as a Low-Tier Demon, Edna's power has been considered to be on par with that of a Mid-Tier Demon. * Her appearance is based on Velvet Crowe, the protagonist of the game, Tales of Beseria. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DxD: FINAL Characters